Monsters
by caffeineaddict13
Summary: Fifteen 100-word shorts with various pairings, based on the word monster.


**A/N:** Inspired by the one and only **blueandblack**, because her drabbles make me cry like a baby. Involves a lot of pairings that I've never even _attempted _before (and a couple I definitely have), so please tell me if I royally screwed this up.

--

Jacob/Bella/Edward – Lies

Bella can't control the shudder that racks through her when she says I do in front of the minister.

Even in her perfect white dress that Alice made sure was pressed and clean, she can't help but feel like she's covered in mud.

When Edward leads her across the dance floor, stopping every now and then to kiss her softly on the lips, Bella thinks only of warm brown arms and searing black eyes. Jacob's hard, dead glare burns right through every part of her body.

It is now more than ever that Bella wonders who is _really_ the monster.

--

Leah, Rosalie – Unlikely

Leah never imagined she would become best friends with a vampire.

When the blonde walked into her house that day, stepping through the doorway and muttering bluntly, _that ungrateful bitch is getting on my nerves_, Leah was more surprised than angry.

But for some reason or another, the broken girl found herself sharing her secrets with the leech, listening to the tales of her hideous past.

Over a bottle of vodka that night, Leah slurred, _see, it's _men _that are really the monsters in this world_, and Rosalie nodded her head in agreement.

They were more alike than they thought.

--

Jasper/Bella – Scars

_You're not a monster_, Bella whispers, kissing his neck.

Jasper rolls his eyes and touches her cheek. _I'm a nightmare, _he says, gesturing towards the scars that are even more prominent than usual in the white light of the morning.

Bella purses her lips and traces the glittering shapes with her long fingers.

He shivers, taking her hand in his and pulling the edges of his lips downward. _I know what you see when you look at me_, he whispers.

She kisses slowly across his pale chest, stopping at each crescent moon; smiling against his skin.

_I only see you_.

--

Edward/Bella/Jacob – Teeth

Bella never believed Edward was a monster. Not when he was ripping Victoria's head off, not when he was struggling to keep himself from killing her, not even when he was leaving her broken in the dirt.

Bella knew her perception of Edward may have been twisted, but she had never once doubted it. He was an angel, a saint—he had loved her when nobody did.

It is only when he forbids her from seeing Jacob that she begins to imagine him with fangs.

Bella laughs bitterly when she realizes that she's sick of being in love with a monster.

--

Bella, Leah – Revenge

Leah visits Bella the day before her wedding.

She swings her agile body through the glass frame bordering the bride's room before walking up to Bella and slapping her hard across the face.

Bella's face is pulled in shock as she presses a hand to her red, swollen cheek.

_I—I'm sorry_, she stutters, staring with a wounded expression at the dark, mysterious girl with a heart ten times more broken than her own.

_You never deserved him anyway_, Leah snarls, then calls her a monster before climbing gracefully out the window and phasing into the pale light of the moon.

--

Jacob/Bella – Dying

_Stay with me, Jacob_, she murmurs, pressing her hard lips against his shoulder. _Forever_.

He groans from her touch and rolls her over on top of him. She sighs and places her hand over his heart, counting the beats.

He takes her hand and kisses each of the white limbs, then moves his head against her chest. He tries to ignore the fact that there is no rhythm coming from _her_ heart.

_You know I can't_, he whispers. _You know that you're killing me_.

She smiles but it is not beautiful. _I'm a monster_, she says. _That's what I do_.

--

Rosalie/Emmett/Bella – Breathing

_Why do you think she hates me?_ Bella asks Emmett, twisting her head in his lap as they lie lazily on the bleached white couch.

_She doesn't hate_ _you_, he says slowly. Bella snorts. _Really_, he murmurs, brushing her hair absentmindedly with his strong hands. _She's just jealous_.

_Why would perfect Rosalie be jealous of _me_?_

He smiles bitterly. _Because she's a monster_, he answers quietly. _And you're not_.

Bella rolls her eyes; stops asking questions. It's quiet in the house, and as her breathing becomes steadier, Emmett wonders what it would be like to love someone that was _alive_.

--

Jacob/Alice – Unconventional

Alice tries hard not to think about him.

She knows that it's wrong on _so _many levels—they are mortal _enemies_, for one, not to mention the fact that he's in love with her best friend (her _sister_, she chokes).

She thinks about all the bad things; like the way he reeks and gets angry too easily and is too passionate and those dark eyes and that beautiful skin…

She growls when she sees him, grumbling _big, too-tall monster_, forgetting that he can hear.

He chuckles and she thinks her dead heart might explode.

For Alice, love has never been conventional.

--

Rosalie, Bella – Ugly

Rosalie doesn't look in the mirror as much anymore. Not since Bella became beautiful.

It's not that she's jealous of her brown hair or her long legs, because Rosalie doesn't need dark tresses to be the most striking girl in the world. She no longer envies Bella for anything.

It's just that every time she looks in the mirror, she notices that even _she_ looks more human than Bella.

The once-clumsy girl is more of a monster than Rosalie could ever be, despite her harsh demeanor.

Stupid seventeen-year-old Bella Swan. Nobody _chooses_ death. Not even when it comes with _love_.

--

Jacob/Bella – Temper

Jacob stands in the back of the smiling crowd, watching as the girl he loved (_loves_) kisses her husband for the first official time.

He isn't supposed to be here, and Sam is lurking somewhere in the nearby forest, just _waiting_ for him to lose his cool.

The thought makes Jacob mad, because he is not nearly as much of a _monster_ as the boy that Bella is marrying.

She catches his gaze from across the room and frowns.

He turns around, mumbles, _I wish I would just imprint already_, and changes into a wolf once he reaches the dark.

--

Edward/Bella/Jacob – Choice

Edward smiles proudly when Bella doesn't scream at all during her transformation. Carlisle shoots him a tight grin back—he will never admit it but the thought of accident-prone Bella as one of them still makes him fairly uncomfortable.

Bella emerges from the change tentatively, her blood red eyes wide with the newness of everything she was seeing.

Alice leads her to a mirror and it is only _then_ that she screams.

She tries to swallow but the burning in her throat only reminds her of the monster that she's become.

Edward is heartbroken, but Bella just wishes she'd chosen _life_.

--

Emily/Sam/Leah – Stolen

The worst part about being Mrs. Emily Uley wasn't the stares. It wasn't feeding teenaged werewolves. It wasn't _even_ being in love with a monster, or the fact that he had ruined your perfect face.

No, the worst part about being Emily Uley was Leah Clearwater.

Because as much as she tried to forget, Sam had loved _Leah_ first.

_Leah_ was the beautiful one; the fiery one. She was the passionate and brave-hearted, while Emily was just the chosen.

Even though it wasn't her fault, Emily hated her for it.

Sam was still in love with Leah, underneath the imprint.

--

Jacob/Bella – Fairytales

Bella is wary when he shows up at six in the morning holding a big blue box with ribbons haphazardly tied around it.

She shakes her head as they walk into the living room, smirking at the huge grin plastered on his face.

He is awake and childlike when he sits her down on the couch and urges her to open the gift.

She can't help the smile that spreads across her pink cheeks when she looks inside.

_It's Beauty and the Beast_, Jacob says, beaming. _Just like us_.

_You're the prince, not the monster_, she mumbles before kissing him.

--

Jasper/Bella – Killer

It's _Jasper_ who teaches her how to fight.

It's not that Bella hadn't _known_ what Jasper was—she just hadn't taken the time to imagine him as the ruthless soldier the rest of the mythical world saw him as.

She knows that they see him the way he fights—fast and hard and mean.

What scares _Bella_ the most about him, though, is not how good he is at killing.

It's that when her hand brushes his cold skin, she feels more alive than ever.

Jasper might appear to be a monster, but all she can see is his heart.

--

Jacob/Bella – Answer

They have been together for five years by the time he gains the courage to ask. Five long, perfect, _human_ years, and he still doesn't know.

They are sitting in bed when he begins to push his long fingers against her still-white skin. _That tickles_, she laughs, squirming from his too-hot hands.

_Bella_, he hums into her neck. _My Bella_.

She lets out a sigh and buries her small fists into his hair.

_Why did you pick me? _He questions as he presses kisses into her collarbone.

She chuckles.

_Silly wolf_, she murmurs. _Don't you know the monsters never win?_

--


End file.
